


Worth It

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: What is worth losing everything?Fictober prompt 21. “this, this makes it all worth it”Drabble.
Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Worth It

“This, this makes it all worth it,” Michael said watching the tranceworms frolic in the water. All of the struggles she still had to go through was forgotten for the moment. She still had to find her crew and her ship, but there was a future. Even if the Federation was no more, there was still sentient life. There were still species all around her. There was still hope. She’d succeeded in her mission and saved everything. It was more than all but a handful of people get to do ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> My captions said trance worms. *shrug*


End file.
